


Blinded by You

by justalongthemirroroferised



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalongthemirroroferised/pseuds/justalongthemirroroferised
Summary: Picks up at the cutoff in chapter 21 of my other work "You're So Blind".  This is an unpublished description of Sakura and Itachi's night together before the explosion.  More or less just smut with the fluff from the actual chapter.





	Blinded by You

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know that this format might be a little bit unorthodox, but I am posting this as a separate entry to "You're So Blind". So it's not technically a one-shot. It takes place after the cutoff in chapter 21 for two reasons:**

**1\. I've never written a lemon before, so I wasn't sure if I could do it justice.**

**2\. I didn't feel that the story suited a lemon, so I went down the implication route. The general consensus seems to be that everyone assumes that Itachi's a wizard in the sack.**

**BUT- I've received a few messages/comments requesting the scandalous details both on here and on AO3- so I decided to try my hand at it! Hopefully it makes your hose jump, I gave it the good-ol' college try!**

**So without further ado, here's the smut.**

* * *

Sakura didn't even jump when she heard a gentle tap on her window. She knew that it was Itachi. Padding over to the curtains in her socked feet, she eased them open and slid the window up. He dropped into the room soundlessly, taking in every detail.

"Did I wake you?" He murmured, removing his new ANBU mask and setting in on the windowsill as she closed and locked the window.

"Not at all, I knew you would probably stop by," she replied quietly, drawing the curtains closed and turning on the bedside lamp.

Trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach, she turned and sat on her bed, resting her chin on her hands. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah. You were right, there's a strong connection between my clan and the tailed beasts. I couldn't find out much, the information is pretty vague. There's too much room for ambiguity." He trailed off thoughtfully, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Do you know where you could find out more?" She asked cautiously, all too aware that he had just snuck around the Uchiha complex at night. Probably for the first time in years.  _That can't have been easy for him._

"I do. Orochimaru's got to have something."

"Itachi, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," she muttered, playing with a loose thread on her sleeve.

"You and me both," he replied quietly.

She couldn't look him in the eye; her courage was too fragile to bear looking into his intense expression. "The Akatsuki is no joke; you can't come back once you join."

"Sakura, I can't see another way."

"No, it's okay, really. It's what you have to do to keep Konoha safe." She could feel her voice trembling, and she cursed herself for sounding so rattled.

"Would it make you feel better if it were to keep you safe?" His voice sounded slightly ragged, and she turned in surprise.

"Itachi-"

"I can't keep you safe if I'm near you, my father will use that as proof to take you down with me. I can't research anything that's classified as top secret or forbidden if I'm under investigation. Orochimaru has all of those texts, I would bet money on it."

"You don't need to explain, Itachi. I understand. But if you get yourself killed I'm never going to forgive you," she teased, trying to lighten the conversation. She didn't feel like she was going to cry, which surprised her.

Itachi reached forward and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Good. I'd expect nothing less."

She smiled sadly, leaning into his palm as it moved to gently cup her cheek. "I won't. I promise you that."

He laughed softly, and she was suddenly struck with the realization that she may never see him again once the morning came.

"Stay with me tonight."

She felt the words leave her mouth before any of her inhibitions kicked in.

"Are you sure?" His brow furrowed, and his eyes searched her face for any sign of hesitation. He found none.

"Yes," she said firmly, sweeping her hair behind her ear and trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

_Stop freaking out; you're not a kid anymore! It's not like you've never had feelings for someone!_

_They've never been like him though._

She saw him hesitate for a second, and it was just long enough for her mind to start spinning and a blush to cover her cheeks.  _Oh no, no, no I shouldn't have said anything, he's-_

Her thoughts cut off abruptly as his lips gently brushed across her own, and her breath caught in her throat. He kissed her as gently as he could, fighting the urge to press every inch of his body against hers. Reluctantly, he pulled away slightly after a moment, and she slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

"Sakura, there's no rush." He murmured her name, sending a shiver down her spine. But she couldn't look away.

It was the intense look in his eyes that made up her mind. She knew deep down that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him, and that confirmation filled her with a boldness she didn't know she possessed. "I don't want to wait any longer."

Reaching up to cradle his face, she gently drew him towards her. He responded instantly, sliding his hands into her hair as their breathing quickened and the kiss deepened.

For the first time in six months, Sakura truly couldn't think. All she could do was feel, feel Itachi's skin underneath her fingertips, and the taste of him on her mouth. His hands sliding down her body electrified her nerve endings, leaving her burning. They clashed together again, and again, their kisses intensifying until they were nothing short of desperate, and Itachi could only focus on her.

She was getting used to the way that Itachi had first slanted his mouth over hers, softly and without any urgency. Nothing could have prepared her for the way that he kissed her now. There was something primal and deeply possessive about the way that he took control and made it impossible for her to form a coherent thought.

She felt like she couldn't breathe as their kisses became more urgent, and Itachi's hands burned up her back to pull her closer. She shifted her weight so that they were pressed together and finally broke the kiss to breathe.

They hesitated only for a split second before twining together once again, losing themselves in the moment. Itachi suddenly shifted, surprising her. Moving quickly with no visible effort, he laid her down, moving over her to kiss the sensitive skin behind her ear.

Sakura shivered as he slowly marked his way down her throat, and her breath hitched as Itachi's teeth grazed her collarbone. She had completely forgotten why she was so afraid, all she could register was the warmth of his body pressed against hers.

"Tell me to stop if you want me to." Itachi murmured against her skin, his voice rumbling though her body. She felt a rush of anticipation as he kissed the side of her jaw, slowly making his way back to her lips. "Tell me now if you don't want this."

She opened her eyes, marveling at the sight of him balanced on top of her. She should have been shocked to find herself in such a compromising position, but in that moment she didn't care. "I don't want you to stop, quit trying to talk me out of this."

She laughed softly as his eyebrows raised and he smirked, his eyes twinkling. "You're always surprising me, aren't you?"

"I'm not going to stop doing that, ever," she replied, slowly and deliberately.

His smile widened, and before he could say anything more, she arched upwards and caught his lips with hers. He didn't hesitate, instead he slid his warm hands up her back to press her closer.

His hair felt like silk under her fingertips as she tangled her hands in it, pressing his lips more firmly against hers. Suddenly feeling bold, she gently bit his lower lip and felt a rush of triumph when he made a soft sound of approval and shifted so that they were completely pressed together.

He ran a hand over her hip, sliding her skirt up her leg, and she gasped into his mouth as his hand grazed her inner thigh. He broke their kiss and drew back slightly, taking in the sight of her mussed hair and kiss-swollen lips.

"I'm going to miss arguing with you," he murmured, brushing her hair off of her forehead. They were both breathing hard, and Sakura let her head fall back onto the pillow.

Her stomach fluttering, she placed a chaste kiss on his nose. "I will too, which kind of freaks me out."

"What are you afraid of?" He murmured; his eyes were dark and intense as he looked at her.

"Us." She admitted, breaking eye contact to stare at the ceiling. "What's happening between us is terrifying to me."

"What do you mean?" She refused to look at him, so she missed the flash of confusion and alarm that clouded over his eyes.

"I don't know; it's all so confusing."

"It's confusing because it matters to you." There was an unspoken question on his statement, and she suddenly realized that he was probably as nervous as she was.

"Of course it does." She fell silent, her hand slowly tracing circles on his shoulders. Her fingers traced along his ANBU tattoo, and she felt his muscles tense up slightly as her fingers grazed over an old scar.

"Good. I was starting to think that you were just using me for my chakra," he couldn't help the smirk that curled over his lips. She rolled her eyes and suppressed an indignant huff.

"Our whole world is crumbling around us, Itachi. Not that your attempts at flirting aren't a good thing, but we're not exactly choosing a good time to explore this."

His smirk grew into a knowing smile and he twined a strand of her hair around his long fingers. "There will never be a good time. I want to be here, otherwise I wouldn't be. You think too much."

She sighed, knowing deep down that he was right.

"My crows will keep an eye on things," he continued, trailing his calloused hand up her hip, smirking as she shivered. "They'll let me know what you're up to."

He punctuated every word with a kiss, working his way up the smooth skin of her neck. She chuckled, surprising him. It turned into a full-belly laugh and it only got worse when she took in his bemused expression.

"What?"

"If you were anyone else, I would find that super creepy. You're ruining the moment."

He tried to stifle a grin, but seeing her laugh made it futile. "Well that's the last time I try to say something romantic."

"That was supposed to be romantic? Oh man, you really don't know how to talk to a girl."

He groaned, the sound of it rumbling through her. "You're choosing now to complain?"

She blushed suddenly, pulling down her shirt. His eyes glinting with mirth, he leaned forwards to kiss her again. She lost herself in it, noticing how much effort it took for him to hold himself back.

Finally, he pulled back, looking at her very directly. "No more objections?"

"One night of being reckless isn't going to hurt anything."

"I'm never reckless."

"Stop talking, Itachi." She sounded disgruntled, thoroughly riled up and annoyed that he was ruining the moment.

He smirked and leaned down to lazily kiss her neck, sliding his body upwards until it was flush against hers. Sakura couldn't help the soft sigh that left her lips, and she tangled her hands in his silky hair.

_One night will have to be enough for now_.

Sakura felt shivers running down her body at his touch. It was more than lightening, it was so soul-achingly electric that she was worried that she would drown in it. Her body responded enthusiastically, heat pooling low in her belly as she unconsciously arched higher into his arms, hungry for more.

Their breathing quickened as their slow, sensual caresses grew more frantic. Sakura could feel Itachi's nimble fingers hesitate at the hem of her shirt. Frustrated, she broke their kiss to give him a pointed look as she shimmied it over her head. As much as she appreciated him waiting for permission, she wanted his skin against hers more urgently than she cared to admit.

She relished the slight smirk on his lips as he bent to feather still more open-mouthed kisses along the smooth column of her throat. Sighing with pleasure and anticipation, she made quick work of his flak vest and shirt. She was so distracted by the feeling of his body that she didn't even notice that he'd already unclasped her bra. He threw it across the room impatiently, and Sakura couldn't help but notice the loud "thunk" as it hit the door.

She let out a surprised laugh, and was rewarded with a smirk and a warmth in Itachi's eyes that she'd never seen before. The cold air on her exposed skin made her hyper aware of her body, goosebumps erupting all over her chest and arms. She suddenly felt self-conscious knowing that she was bared to him.

Vulnerability didn't come easy to her any more, but there was something about the way that he looked at her that made her want him to see her.  _All of her._

She took a moment to admire him, all lithe muscles and scars. He didn't react as she moved her hands to cup his face, her fingers gently running along his cheekbones, brushing across his lower lip.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, his voice huskier than usual. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She drew him towards her, craving his touch.

Slowly, he kissed her again. Her arms snaked around his shoulders, and she savored the warmth of his bare skin against hers, deepening the kiss. He responded instantly.

Itachi nipped softly at her lower lip, asking for her permission. Her quiet moan was all the encouragement that he needed to touch her. His hands skimmed down her body, caressing, kneading, and she heard herself whimper as the warm heat of his mouth marked its way down her skin.

Her body had never felt so sensitive, and the way that Itachi touched her made her back arch and her toes curl. He kissed her with renewed passion, and the movement of his tongue against hers had her tangling her hands in his hair once again. He felt a shiver run down the length of his spine as her nails gently raked across the sensitive skin on the back of his neck. The slow, deliberate grinding of his clothed hips against hers set fire to her nerves, and he finally let out a soft groan as he took in her flushed face.

It wasn't enough. He needed more. Returning his attention to her breasts, he was rewarded by a sharp gasp when he allowed his teeth to graze the soft skin.

"Tell me what you want," he murmured, his tone sending bolts of electricity through her.

"Don't stop," Sakura heard herself murmuring, like a mantra. Over and over again.

_Oh he knows exactly what he's doing to me, the smug bastard-  
_

She forgot everything as his hand dipped between her legs to touch her. A smirk firmly in place on his lips, he proceeded to drive her to the point of insanity by touching everywhere but where she needed him the most. She groaned impatiently and shifted her hips so that his hand was resting directly at the apex of her thighs.

He laughed softly, finally acquiescing to her demand as his hand eased below the waistband of her shorts. He circled her slowly, touching her just enough to make her breath hitch and the skin of her chest to flush. She rocked against him, her lips parting and her brow furrowing.

A whimper escaped her as he pressed a little harder, and her nails dug into his forearm. He'd very quickly figured out that small circles was the motion that she liked, and he moved a little faster. He suddenly withdrew his hand, smirking at the disappointed frown that flashed over her face.

"Itachi-"

Her objection was cut off as he bent to nip softly at the skin between her breasts.

"What?"

"Stop teasing me."

"I told you, there's no rush." The glint in his eye hinted at mischief, and she couldn't help grinning and shaking her head at him. Any annoyance that she was feeling was quickly diffused as he kissed his way down her chest.

His pace down her body was slow, purposeful, and she could feel his lips curving into a smirk against her stomach as she impatiently tugged at his hair.

He looked up at her through the curtain of his dark bangs and she felt another jolt of arousal hit her at the intense look in his eyes. Her head fell back against the pillow as she lifted her hips to help him peel off her shorts. He paused then, and she felt her body tense with anticipation as she felt the warmth of his breath against her inner thigh. She held her breath as he looped her legs over his shoulders, hyper-aware of what his intentions were.

She wasn't a virgin, but the way that he got a reaction from her without even touching her made her feel like she was in completely unconquered territory. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. The milliseconds ticked past, and she thought that she might be suffocated by the tension.

Nothing could have prepared her for what it felt like when he finally touched her.

She gasped as his lips brushed against the most sensitive spot on her body. Sakura wasn't prepared for the way that his tongue moved against her, each touch languid and purposeful.

Sakura couldn't help the moan that left her lips as her hands fisted in the bedsheets.

"Oh god."

He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Right there-"

It was maddening, the way that he could play her body like an instrument, and it was intensely stimulating. But she needed more, and was about to tell him so when she found her thoughts cut off by another wave of pleasure. Every touch of his tongue was liquid heat, and it drove her quickly towards the edge.

She whispered his name, reverently, pleadingly. Itachi glanced up to see her emerald eyes dark with lust, and he knew right then and there that he was hers. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in deep, but seeing his own feelings reflected in her vibrant eyes made him almost lose all control. Fighting back his own arousal was becoming more difficult, but he wasn't going to give in, not yet.

He was determined to stay in control, for now.

He moved slowly, tauntingly, fully aware of the fact that the tight coil of pleasure within her was starting to reach its peak. Holding her hips down with one muscular arm, he felt a flash of triumph as her hips bucked and writhed of their own accord.

Patiently, he continued his ministrations with a tiny smirk on his lips until he knew that she was past the point of no return. Expert hands moving slowly, deliberately, he coaxed her over the edge as she called out his name, half sobbing from the intensity of it.

She shuddered, her back arching off the bed as she finally came; the feeling of his skin against hers the only thing that registered in her pleasure-fogged brain.

Sakura's mind was wiped completely clean of thought as waves of white-hot pleasure surged through her. She could hear herself moan sharply, almost from far away.

Itachi moved from between her legs, gliding his hands up her body as her muscles relaxed. His movements were slow, unhurried, and they quickly rekindled the heat between her thighs.

Sakura drew his face towards hers, kissing him hard. Her thoughts finally returning, she turned her attention to pleasing him, determined to make him come undone.

Her hands drifted downwards, purposefully removing the last pieces of clothing between them. Itachi caught on immediately, pausing to help her as he kissed the sensitive skin behind her ear. He was just as enthusiastic as she was, shedding his pants and shifting to press their bodies together.

It wasn't enough.

Her hands raked along his lower stomach, teasing him as he'd teased her. The flash of frustration that crossed his face made her smirk. When she finally touched him, she couldn't help biting her lip at his reaction. The response was immediate, and she was rewarded with a soft moan.

His abs twitched as she moved, her hands coaxing him towards the edge. When one particularly interesting stroke pulled a strangled gasp from him, he suddenly captured her wrists and pinned her arms beside her head. She grinned up at him, pleased that he was just as frustrated as she had been.

"Are you trying to drive me insane?" He asked softly, his suggestive tone sending shivers of excitement through her.

"Yes. Hurry up."

"And do what, exactly?" His teasing tone only heightened her arousal, and the smug bastard knew what she wanted. He just wanted her to admit it.

So she did.

"I need you, right now."

He didn't need any more encouragement, quickly positioning himself between her legs. She responded, excitement and nervous anticipation shooting through her, peppering kisses and soft bites down the sensitive skin of his neck.

Ducking down to capture her lips, he guided his hips forwards. She kissed him hard, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip as he entered her in one smooth stroke.

It took all of his self-control to be patient and wait for her to adjust. Her flushed face and gasp of pleasure only added fuel to the warm bubble of emotion welling up in his chest. His eyes locked onto hers and his ability to think flew clear out the window.

Sakura let out a choked moan as he eased his hips forward slowly, giving her time to adjust to him. She bit her lip to hold in a loud sigh as he stopped, his chest flush against hers. He kissed her softly, one hand on her hip and the other gently cupping her face.

He was determined to make this last, which was becoming more and more difficult as Sakura shifted her hips, sending a jolt of pleasure shooting through him. Placing a steadying arm beside her head, he pressed further into her, savoring her breathy moan.

Growing impatient, Sakura rolled her hips into his and flexed her inner muscles. She was rewarded with a full-bodied moan, which shocked her.

She had never heard him make a sound quite like  _that_  before. She felt a mixture of triumph and satisfaction, and she knew that she wanted to hear it again. She was about to repeat the motion when he eased his hips back and then deliberately snapped them forwards, drawing a sudden cry of pleasure from her.

"Itachi!"

He didn't give her any time to recover before he started to move, his hips rolling smoothly into hers. She cried out again, already feeling the returning bubble of pleasure growing within her belly. Their breathing was ragged, and Sakura could feel the air temperature rising as Itachi's pace quickened.

It wasn't fast, but it was enough to make her back arch and her moans fill the room. She was mesmerized by the sight of him moving fluidly above her, his pale skin shining with a sheen of sweat.

If someone had told her even two weeks ago that she would eventually find herself in bed with Itachi Uchiha she would have laughed in their face.

Itachi's lips dropped to her neck, and she could feel him trembling. She slid her hands down to the small of his back, gliding over his muscles. Her hands guiding him on, he continued to thrust, pushing her steadily towards release once more. Her breathy moans echoed in his ears as he hooked her leg over his hip.

It wasn't enough.

She hooked her other leg up around his other hip, and couldn't help digging her nails into his back as the new angle allowed him to hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. Making a split second decision, she used her strength to roll them over. The intense look in Itachi's eyes filled her with a new sense of confidence as she began to move her hips, quickly settling into a rhythm that made his breathing even more irregular than her own.

She could feel her second orgasm approaching, and let out a quiet squeak as Itachi abruptly sat up. The dulcet sounds that she uttered were enough to make him lose control. As he gathered her into his arms, she let him take over their movements, each roll of his hips brushing against her clit.

The change of angle did delicious things to her nerves, and she could feel Itachi's pace faltering somewhat as he let out a beautiful chorus of soft moans against her skin. His hand slipped between them, touching her with exactly the right amount of pressure.

She could feel her muscles clenching, and the tell-tale waves of pleasure washing over her.

She kissed him hard, cradling his face as she hit her second release of the night. She tore her lips from his, letting out a full-bodied moan as her nails dug into Itachi's shoulders.

"Oh god, Itachi-"

She shuddered gracelessly above him, his splayed hands on her back the only thing that stopped her from falling backwards. His hands ran soothing patterns over her spine, and she shivered as he gently raked them down the length of her back.

She sagged in his arms, her energy spent, as she smiled tiredly. "I don't even want to know where you learned how to do that-"

Sakura cut off as he lifted them up and rolled over. She gasped as Itachi reared up on his knees, hitching her left leg over his shoulder. She was still over-sensitive, and couldn't help the choked gasp that escaped her lips as he pressed deep inside her again.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

It was all that she could do to keep up as he set a new pace, one that had her toes curling and her hands frantically searching for a hold. She finally settled for gripping onto his forearms as his hands latched onto her hips.

"Oh god-"

He wasn't gentle anymore, and she didn't want him to be. His rhythm faltered as he felt his own release approaching, and he leaned down to kiss her neck, smirking as she let out another cry. His orgasm finally slammed into him, his muscles rippling and his body shaking as his forehead dropped to meet hers.

_"Sakura!"_

He barely noticed that he'd moaned her name, he was so caught up in the moment. She held him softly, cradling his head to her chest as their breathing slowed. In this moment, she was content and very, very sated. Moving shakily, he eased out of her and pulled her to his chest.

They were silent for a few moments, basking in the post-sex bliss. He felt a stab of worry, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Was I too rough?"

"No, you were-" she turned a very dark shade of pink, "-perfect."

He felt the hint of a blush staining his own pale cheeks, and he felt a tiny smile ticking up the corners of his mouth. "Good to know."

Sakura let out a shaky laugh, nestling closer to Itachi's warm body. "You definitely surpassed my expectations."

His chuckle rumbled through her, and she raised her eyes to meet his. "Did you doubt me?"

She smirked, her fingers drawing soothing patterns on his skin. "No, not for a second. I was afraid that it might get a little awkward."

"I wasn't worried."

Sakura felt her body relaxing, the heat of his body lulling her towards sleep. She let out a squeak of surprise as Itachi suddenly shifted, rolling his body atop hers. "What are you doing?"

He smirked, his warm hands already sliding down her waist and hitching her leg over his hip. "We've only got tonight, right? I'm making the most of it."

She started to retort when she cut off with a moan. "You're good to go again already? It's barely been-"

"I have stamina."


End file.
